De Tomber Amoureux
by romanticfor3ver
Summary: The only place that you will get to read about Haruhi turning out as a girl: it starts out in France with Tamaki and Haruhi by chance meeting...
1. Chapter 1

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (fall in Love)

CHAPTER ONE: MA PARAMOUR (my lover)

He walked solemnly through the fifteenth terrace; rapidly running out of ideas for his mother's birthday gift. He was attracting looks from women and girls as he toiled but he wasn't paying attention to any of it. His mother was dear to him because she and his tutor were all that he had left in moral fibre and that meant that her birthday present had to be super special. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a girl that was coming from the local bakery.

He knocked her onto the ground but as soon as he realized he gave her the most appeasing look that he could to compensate for his clumsiness. "I'm very sorry whoever you are; I was only looking for a present for my mother. I'd be happy to buy more bread for you if that would make it up." As he was pulling her up from the painful cobblestone street he noticed that she didn't seem exactly French because she spoke French with a Japanese accent.

"That's okay," she commented as she glanced at his glowing violet eyes that took her by surprise. She had also taken him by surprise with her good looks; in other words her adorable face.

He began to dance circles around her which made her even more puzzled as to why this person that she had just met was reacting the way that old friends would. "Let's go eat together; I know this fantastic place!" he exclaimed too enthusiastically.

"I don't think so; tomorrow I am returning to Japan and I was only enjoying my last few days of exchange here." She informed him.

He placed his fingers on his chin thoughtfully thinking that it would help with his plan to please a pretty girl, "I think that whatever school I'll be able to handle. What school are you 'student-exchanging' from?" He questioned her as she contemplated whether to tell her. Haruhi thought that he would be intimidated by the school that she attended because it was so prestigious. She had only gotten to Ouran High School on a scholarship but she thought that she was still a member of the student body.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I attend Ouran High School in Japan." He paused for a moment to pace around her; he recognized her as the girl that Kyouya had informed was staying in France for a while when she was exchanging. His father was the Headmaster of the school and that was also how he knew it; he was going to live with his father in the near future. Tamaki didn't know when he was going to see his mother again but then he knew that it was for the best because he was helping her.

He clapped his hands together in enjoyment and anticipation, "I'm so happy because we are going to go to the same school in the next month! Haruhi Fujioka; I'll make your last days in France the happiest of your life but first you must help me find a gift for my mother." She smiled and happily strolled through the terraces with him; although there was still one thing that she still wanted to know; his name.

"What is your name?" She questioned stressing an adorable expression on her face.

He began to laugh, "I'm sure that you will feel the same way when you hear my name. It's Tamaki Suou; I'm the illegitimate son of the Headmaster of Ouran High School; that's why I told you that I was attending Ouran in the next month." She began laughing with him also; it was true that she hadn't enjoyed herself this much after her mother had died.

There was responsibility that followed the death of her mother; it made her want to be like her; it made Haruhi want to be a lawyer. That was why she had entered Ouran High School and that was why she had taken the opportunity to be an exchange student in Japan. As they were walking she thought that Tamaki was very similar to his father; they were both kind-hearted and had careful looks. There was something that made her feel strange though because she was walking with the Headmaster's son in the most romantic city on the planet and they weren't a couple.

"Have you been to the Eiffel Tower Haruhi Fujioka?" He questioned abruptly; interrupting her thoughts. She shook her head innocently and incidentally causing Tamaki to react more obnoxious around her. "We will go there tonight! Since there are a couple more days until the next term begins I would like you to spend your last days with me and my mother at our house." He ordered her to pack her belongings from the family that she was staying with and come to his house when she was ready. He glanced at the dreary night sky and commented, "You have to be quick though because I don't want you walking in the rain. Here's a map and come by six o'clock."

He kissed her on the cheek absent-mindedly and handed her the map before realizing what he had done. Tamaki strolled through the rest of the streets and terraces to his house floating on air before realizing that he hadn't thought of a gift to give to his mother.

As he opened the door cautiously to his house he noticed that there were boxes everywhere and there was absolutely no furniture. "Mother, what is the meaning of this?" He questioned; calling out loudly for her.

She rushed to him but instead of speaking she started coughing heavily, "Tamaki...I think that I am getting worse so the housekeepers and the maids are going to take care of you before you leave for Japan." He hugged her tightly.

"There is one last thing though; mother. I would like to introduce you to someone that is very special to me; she will be coming by our house at six o'clock and I would like for you to meet her. Her name is Haruhi Fujioka and she is an exchange student from Ouran."

She smiled at her son, "I'm happy that you have found someone that made you smile yourself."

Haruhi was rushing to pack as she glanced at the clock in her room and found that it was already five-thirty pm; she was going to be late for their meeting. For some reason the person that she had met wasn't like the other boys back home that would ask her out; he was more chivalrous and caring. She had already told the family that she had been staying with that she was staying with Tamaki Suou for the rest of her time in France and was shocked that they were shocked at the name Suou.

She quickened her steps as she cradled her luggage and glanced at her watch at the same time. Haruhi had finally gotten to his house then she remembered where else she had heard the name; there was a host club at Ouran High School and he was supposed to be the new recruit for their club. She was determined that there wouldn't be any 'funny stuff' but just in case she also packed pepper spray.

When she finally had gotten to Tamaki's house she was surprised by how large and extravagant the exterior was and was expecting the interior to be the same. He opened the door and waited for her to walk in first before he walked in, "what's happening?" she questioned as she glanced to the stacked boxes.

"Well, my mother's moving. Don't worry though Haruhi; I'm going to take care of you- along with the housekeepers and servants that we have. I'll show you to your room." The room that she was staying in was even larger than the family that she had been staying with one's. He allowed her to unpack while he tended to his mother.

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving tonight."

"I'll miss you mother and don't worry; I'm going to do my best at Ouran High School."

"I know Tamaki." She hugged him tightly before departing with supplied bodyguards into a dark tinted car. He almost cried as he ventured back into the house to tell Haruhi to be ready in a couple of minutes.

As he was waiting he watched more Japanese television hoping that he would learn something from her culture that would help their conversation. At least he could speak fluent Japanese; it was something that they had in common... As he was watching though he realized something; that he really liked his girl that he was going to the Eiffel Tower with and he realized that the Eiffel Tower wasn't really a place that was suitable to the first date. He was determined to impress her though and informed the housekeeper to take the best of care with Haruhi because she was someone that he thought special to him.

The Eiffel Tower was a monument where people would confess their love to another or maybe they would reignite it but he hadn't it expected it to be a monument to a first date for him. Tamaki had only just met Haruhi but he already felt that there was something special about her that he knew that he would cherish. He held out a chair for her and sat down before staring at her as she contemplated what she was going to eat. Her eyes were sparkling when she was reading the menu which he thought made her a lot cuter. He interrupted her, "I like you a lot Haruhi and I would like you to accompany me when I go to Japan on the same jet."

She stared at him as though he was joking that he had a private jet, "what do you mean. I'll be fine on a normal plane; besides; I think that my plane ticket has already been organized."

"I know that but I think that it would be safer for you if you would come with me on my plane and I would enjoy your company if you were with me. I would like you to become ma paramour." She quickly glanced at the French-Japanese dictionary that she carried with her and then looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't think that my father would like that; I don't think that he's ready for me to have that kind of person either." He caressed her cheek and kissed her on the lips; normally he wouldn't kiss her on the first date but then Haruhi was an exception because she was someone that he thought of special. It was her first kiss and she hadn't been expecting it but somehow she thought that he was the right person that she should share it with.

They spent another month together before they boarded Tamaki's private jet her hand in his and they knew almost everything about each other. Once they were getting to Japan Haruhi had planned for Tamaki to meet her father; she was hoping to get his approval before they got any more serious. He accompanied her in the private car to her apartment and as he invited her to come in he was getting more nervous of what was coming. "I'm sorry but my father isn't home yet; won't you stay for dinner Tamaki?" She questioned as she offered him a seat.

As she was preparing dinner she noticed that her father was coming home from work and went to open the door for him. Tamaki turned his head in anticipation of Haruhi's father and fainted the moment that the door was opened; he hadn't expected that her father was 'flamboyant'. Her father looked back and forth between him and Haruhi a couple of times before realizing their relationship. "What are you doing with such a lout?" He exclaimed as he put his handbag in his room and returned to see what she was cooking.

Haruhi sat her father down carefully to explain everything, "I had met him when I was an exchange student in France; he's here because he's going to enter Ouran High School also. He helped me up when I bumped into him and I thought that he was nice so I went on a date with him. I hope that you don't mind dad."

He stared at her with wide eyes as though she was joking, "I'm not sure that I can accept someone like this Haruhi...I thought that you would always be daddy's-little-girl and I thought that you said that you wouldn't be dating anyone until you finished university."

"Just get to know him first dad." She returned to the kitchen while her father was prodding Tamaki with a stick trying to wake him up. "Yoo-hoo, it's time to wake up!" He was running out of ideas so he started to kick him instead before Tamaki finally woke up before fainting again. 'This is fun,' thought her father while he started poking Tamaki with a stick again while Haruhi was serving the dinner.

"Isn't he awake yet?" her father shook his head.

She crawled to him and kissed him on the cheek, 'the ugly frog turning into a prince...' she thought jokingly as she kissed him. Finally he retained consciousness as Haruhi explained the situation with her father, "he does this for a living."

As she was eating she noticed that they were giving death stares to each other; she thought that it was funny that the only two men that were close to each other in their lives were getting defensive over her. With no more problems she went to sleep and told her father that he could talk to Tamaki before letting him get home.

END OF CHAPTER ONE

I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope that you will review it; I would like to know what you think.

( )_( )

(=^^=) Happy Reading!

(_) (_)


	2. Chapter 2

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

CHAPTER TWO- CERISE FLUER ARBRE EN AUTOMNE (CHERRY BLOSSOM TREES IN AUTUMN)

It was autumn and the cherry blossom trees contributed to the overall beauty of Japan and Ouran High School as their students returned to the campus. Ouran High School was an extravagant school that was the richest and most prestigious in most of Japan. It was the school for students that were sons and daughters of millionaires and entrepreneurs that prepared for succeeding their respective companies. There were exceptions to that rule though and Haruhi was one of them.

She clutched onto her books as she strolled through the courtyard anticipating her return to normal Ouran school life and that included attracting strange looks from her fellow class **men**. There were only two people in that class that she actually confided in though, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Even though they were members of the Ouran High School Host Club they were the kindest people that she had met when she had first come to Ouran; although they were reluctant in the beginning. She sat in between them and began to talk, "what happened while I was in France?" She questioned as they both pulled their chairs closer to her.

Hikaru eagerly spoke first, "nothing happened much, Kyouya found someone to be the new president of the Ouran High School Host Club. I think that he's the son of the Headmaster; Kyouya said something about him having effective skills to do with women."

"I think that I know who you are talking about Hikaru; I met him while I was in France."

They looked at her in disbelief; what was the chance that they would meet each other? Kaoru whispered to her, "you know that you shouldn't get too close to that person; I heard that he plays women and fools them into thinking that he is sweet. That's why he has already accepted the part of the president of the Ouran High School Host Club."

"Okay," she patted both their shoulders to calm them both down, "I'll question him about it; besides I wouldn't be thinking of this if you guys weren't my two best friends." She smiled as she opened her book bag. Haruhi was going to think about it severely; she had known that Tamaki was going to be a part of the Ouran High School Host Club and she had been planning to stop the relationship between Tamaki and her for a while. She knew that she would get jealous of what he did with the other girls here and she wouldn't be able to handle it.

After a while during break she invited Tamaki to walk through the garden with her, "I think that we need to talk about you joining the Ouran High School Host Club." She sat him gently on the bench to tell him what she was thinking, "I think that we shouldn't be this way anymore. I don't think that I could handle it Tamaki- senpai; I know that you are older than I am and I know that you lied to me."

"I know that it seems that way Haruhi but I really thought that you could be my girlfriend."

"I don't think that I can talk with you anymore." She walked from the garden disappointed in him and her for thinking that he was someone that was worth more than a few weeks. Hikaru had been standing behind a tree and waited for her to leave before he warned Tamaki of what would happen if he got close to her again. It was true; Hikaru had been in love with Haruhi ever since she had gotten into Ouran High School. He thought her long brunette hair framed her face perfectly and the large perfect brown eyes were amazing because they could see into your soul.

"I don't think that you know Haruhi that well Hikaru Hitachiin and aren't I supposed to be the president of the Ouran High School Host Club? So shouldn't you be taking orders from me?"

His eyes turned serious because the subject was getting more serious in the moment, "I don't think that you understand just how much I care about her. I don't want someone that wooed her over the period of a couple of weeks to be hurting someone that I care about that much."

Tamaki tousled his golden locks before looking back at Hikaru, "I don't think that you understand either. I love Haruhi and I am willing to fight for her. Even though she's refusing me now I don't think that it'll be like that in the future; I see it now. Haruhi and I are together and she is living with me in the main residence of the Suou family." Tamaki was confident that he would be able to convince Haruhi to not take into his words, "I also understand now that you are in love with her also; that is why you are talking to right now. Listen to me; I'm not going to let the fact that you and I are in the same club take over my desire to be with the person that I love."

"Nor am I; I'm telling you now that the fact that you are an upperclassman won't make any difference to who Haruhi prefers. She speaks with the other club members because we have befriended her and she believes that we tell the truth; contrary to you."

"Whatever you think but I'm going to win this battle."

Haruhi was walking to the cafeteria and spotted Kyouya Ootori; one of the people that she confided in the most; she was planning to tell him that she wouldn't be visiting the host club anymore because she disliked one of their members. "Did you want to tell me something Tamaki Suou; the new president?"

She took her seat across from him, "it's not that but I'm not going to be part of the Host Club anymore because I think that it'll be too awkward working that closely with Tamaki senpai." He set aside his food and began to write in his notebook again.

"I see the reasons now; so something happened between you and Tamaki in France?" she nodded, "but the thing is that you know that you are going to get jealous about him. I respect your decision but I would like you to know that it'll severely decrease our profits for the month because since you joined Ouran High School Host Club you have doubled our profits."

"I'm sorry..." she knew that she would come to regret the decision but then she thought that it would be for the best. If Tamaki didn't see her as a female host and she didn't see him hosting it would mean that their relationship would be strengthened.

As she was daydreaming she didn't notice the Kyouya had put down his clipboard and was examining her face with his fingers and was invading her personal space. "I also see that since you have broken your relationship with Tamaki; that means that your heart doesn't belong to anyone and you are free to make your own decisions. I believe that you are beautiful also and smart; meaning that my father will soon notice the female company that I keep." He was threatening her now, "if you don't stay with the host club I will convince my father to make you my bride because he is expecting me to married soon."

Haruhi caved in; after all she didn't want to be attached to someone like Kyouya, "fine. One condition though; that you make Tamaki unable to make contact with me during those times." He nodded and left Haruhi to eat by herself. As she was eating she hadn't imagined herself to be a hostess in high school but at least it was making her money; she also hadn't imagined that she would meet her true love in her teen years. Her true love wasn't as true as she thought though.

They say that when you open the third music room's door you find yourself in a new and thrilling world that entices you into itself. Today there was a Romeo X Juliet cosplay that was the idea of Tamaki and the reluctant acceptance of Haruhi. It was because of the cosplay that she now had to be attached to Tamaki for the entire period that they would be in the clubroom and they would receive customers together.

Haruhi fluffed her hair nervously as she sat in her chair opposite Tamaki, trying not to look at him in case their eyes would by chance meet. He was clearly staring at her though and their customers were getting jealous because Haruhi and Tamaki weren't paying attention to them. 'What am I meant to be doing anyways?' Haruhi questioned herself as she sat cross armed absent-mindedly staring at her customer when he was talking.

"Are you listening?" he questioned her as he noticed her mindless staring.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry Kasonoda-kun that I have my mind on other things." She took a glance at Tamaki as she spoke and found that he was glancing at her also.

"I see Fujioka-san..." he commented disappointed, "I see that my feelings for you will never be reciprocated; there is nothing that I would like more though for you to understand." He tucked the chair under the table and kissed her on the cheek. Kasonoda had always liked Haruhi because she was smart and she had such an adorable face but his hopes had been dashed now that he found out who she actually had feelings for.

Tamaki turned to her and held her hand, "I want to take a walk with you Haruhi." She agreed to take the walk with him and Kyouya approved although on the condition was that the fan girls and guys could follow them. Their relationship had turned into something that could be written about so often since the semester had begun. It was quite annoying to Haruhi though because she liked the privacy that she had when she had been receiving when she had first come.

She folded her hands together, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The reason why you were going to quit the Host Club."

"To tell you the truth I was afraid that you would fall in love with someone else."

He guided her to a bench to sit and quickly kissed her on the cheek, "I would never fall in love with someone else because you are the only person that you would fall in love with and already have."

END OF CHAPTER TWO

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it. I would like to know what you think so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

REBATTU ROMANTIQUE (CLICHED ROMANTICS)

Haruhi glanced at Tamaki as they served their last remaining customers for the day and would finally be alone for Valentine's Day. "I'll meet you later, Haruhi." He commented as he left the room to buy the roses and to make sure that his plan was coming together. She was puzzled because she thought that Tamaki wanted to spend time with her but she guessed that she was wrong and opted to leave for home instead of waiting for him to return. She called out for Hikaru to accompany her home and he came as soon as she called out his name.

"What is it Haruhi, is there something wrong?"

"No; I was just thinking. If you aren't busy would you mind accompanying me home? In this dress I don't think that I am very safe in this elaborate Valentine's Day dress that Tamaki-sama had given me." He blushed as he took a full look at her in the dress for Valentine's Day and found that she was as attractive as she was in the other dresses that she would wear for 'working'.

"Sure." As they rode the train together alone it was an awkward scene as Hikaru inched his hand closer to her and she began realizing what he was doing. "What do you think about Valentine's Day today Haruhi?"

"I think that my supposed Valentine doesn't love me as much as he says. I think that you would be more suited to be my Valentine; Hikaru; at least you are faithful enough to stay by my side." She smiled as she took her mind off the awkwardness of the situation. She kissed him on the cheek as she realized what a good friend he was to her, "I'm sure that you wouldn't abandon me when I need you."

He smiled deliriously at her as she spoke, "I think the same about you..." He wasn't thinking and so he attempted to kiss her on the mouth, "I don't think that you have to tell Tono about this."

She slapped him fiercely on the cheek before arriving at her stop, "of course I have to tell Tamaki about this! I am his girlfriend after all!" She blushed at what she had said as the train sped away from her; she had never announced to someone so loudly that she was a girlfriend. Haruhi walked home thinking of how Hikaru had admitted to her that he loved her and hated him for it. He was selfish in the way that he attempted to steal her first kiss from her and the way that he tried to steal her away from the person that she already loved.

As she was approaching home she noticed that Tamaki was waiting at the front of her apartment door for her; she approached him with a faked- confident smile on her face. "What are you doing here Tamaki?"

He stood from the seat in front of the block of the apartments, "you weren't at school when I got back so I thought that I would find you at your home. Happy Valentine's Day." He pulled the roses out from behind his back and as he handed them to her he held Haruhi's face between his fingers and kissed her virgin lips. "You taste wonderful."

A deep crimson red spread across her cheek as he pulled away from the kiss and paused to smell the flowers, "so where were we going to go tonight?"

"I was going to take you to my special thinking place tonight so that we would be able to think together." He called the rest of the club that were dressed in the suits that they had been wearing throughout the Valentine's Day service. She noticed nervously that Hikaru was missing from the group and also noticed nervously that Tamaki was wondering where he was. "Do you know what happened to Hikaru, Haruhi?"

"I have no idea," she faked as she bit hard onto her lip, "straight after our service was done he was gone in a flash and I hadn't seen him since."

"I guess that's okay then..."

She turned to the rest of the group and kowtowed deeply to them, "I'm sorry but I would prefer it if Tamaki and I were alone for tonight; since it's Valentine's Day I think that it would be better if we would be alone."

Kyouya stepped forward, "I guess that's okay then; as long as you two stay away from the popular spots that our customers would go to. It would damage the amount of customers that you two receive because of your private relationship."

"I'll make sure of that," assured Tamaki as he shoved the group far into the distance. He turned back to Haruhi and stole another kiss from her, "thank you Haruhi for giving me the gift of true love." She held onto his hand tightly as he led her to his secret location in the middle of the city.

The tallest building that stood in the middle of the city; his father's building. On the top of the building there was the most magnificent view of the rest of the city and onto the remaining countryside. It was the best place for his thoughts of schooling; love and the future. She still closed her eyes as he led her up the stairs to the roof of the building that had a private dining table and a private dinner for two set up. He opened her eyes as she sat her down onto one of the chairs that were set up, "I hoped that we would have time alone together like this." He kissed her once more and smelt her hair before taking his seat opposite her.

"Tell me about yourself," she joked as she started on the dinner that was set up for them, "I want to know everything."

"Well...Haruhi Fujioka; I am the son of the most famous Yuzuru Suou and I fell in love with someone that I thought that I would never meet again when I was living in France. I am in love with someone that I thought wouldn't understand my life and I wouldn't be able to live my life with me. What about you?"

She smiled as he stared dreamily at her, "well...it's sort of the same for me at the moment; you see that I am in love with a man that I met two months ago when I was an exchange student in France. I too; thought that wouldn't see that person again but then I found that he was going to attend the same school that I was already attending. I thought that I would never fall in love with someone but then my feelings for that person have intensified since then."

"It's lucky that the two people that you and I have fallen in love with met so that we would be together. I am so lucky to have fallen in love with someone that is like you." He smiled as he fed her with something from his plate, "taste this; I'm sure that you would find it wonderfully delicious."

She bit onto the piece of fish that he was holding in mid air and savoured it, "what is it; it's really like nothing that I have tasted before."

He smiled, "Its oortoro. I knew that you would like it because it's just like you; delicate and beautiful." He paused for a moment to admire her adorable face, "stay the night with me Haruhi. I plead with you and I promise that there won't be anything inappropriate happening; I hope that your father will be able to hold himself while you are gone for only one night."

"I'm sorry Tamaki but I don't think that he would like that too much; since my mother was gone I am the only person that he has left and I don't think that it would be good for him to be alone. I think that he is as protective over me as you are." She kissed him once more before leaving for home; she realized that there was something that she forgot and turned back to him before climbing down the fire escape. "Also; Tamaki; if you were wondering- I do love you and very much at that."

He gave her a delirious smile because of the euphoric feeling that she had given him in telling him that she loved him, "I guess that I'll be seeing you tomorrow then **my **Haruhi Fujioka."

That night while he was lying restlessly in his bed he realized something; Hikaru wasn't with the rest of the group when he had dismissed them from Haruhi's apartment and he was the only person that was with her when he had left to make sure that their date was going to be perfect. He swore that he was going to have a talk with him tomorrow so that he would be able to have a perfect relationship with Haruhi. He was also thankful to Kyouya for making their relationship private so that they would be able to be alone with each other for the majority of the time that they were outside of the Ouran High School campus.

Day broke earlier than expected as the sun shone through Tamaki's curtains; almost blinding him awake. As soon as he was awake though he hurried to get dressed so that he would be able to have Haruhi accompany him to school. He had planned the day to the nearest minute and wasn't going to let his guard against Hikaru down even though he had been part of the Host Club for longer than he had. There was something more that he wanted to protect and something more that he wanted to keep for himself.

Haruhi was meant to be his and he wouldn't let anyone else take her away from him; he loved her but it had taken him over and was all that he thought about. It was an obsession that he had for Haruhi and her sweet and adorable love. By the time that he had gotten to Haruhi's apartment though she had already gone to school and instead he met with her father, "I hope that you are handling my daughter kindly."

He bowed deeply to her father, "I'm sure that you would find that I am very deeply in love with your daughter and I hope that you would find that she is deeply in love with me."

Ryoji looked down on him, "I would be surer that you would find that my daughter is more independent than you think. She doesn't only live for one purpose and I'm sure that she would have enough room for people that she was romantic with and are her family in her heart. I love my daughter and I won't easily let her go to someone that was this sure of himself and only thinks for the benefit of him."

Tamaki's eyes had gone dead with anger; anger that her father wouldn't release Haruhi to him and wouldn't allow him to be in love with her however much he was. "Listen to me; I love your daughter more than can be imagined and I'm not going to let anyone break me down."

"That may be so but I'm not going to let my daughter go as easily as said." He shut the door in his face.

'Nothing is going to stop Haruhi and I from being together.' He proclaimed in his mind as he returned to the car that was waiting for him to go to school. His love for Haruhi was strong and he was just concentrating on that and nothing else.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review because I would like to know what you think about my writing so that I would be able to improve my writing.


	4. Chapter 4

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

AMOUREUX N'EST MENTIRS (LOVE NOT LIES)

He pulled her closer to him as they entered the third music room together for their first break from their service to the Ouran High School ladies and men. They were happy to be alone but she would have preferred that she would be able to be with her friends at this moment because it had been almost a year since she had last seen them in middle school. She missed them and however much she pleaded with Tamaki to allow her to visit her friends he wouldn't allow her. "It's not good for you to dwell on old things." He would say when she would question him about seeing her friends.

"They are not old things; they are people that I care about and they are part of my life. My heart doesn't belong to one person alone; its pieces belong to the people that I care about most. You are one of them Tamaki but I would wish that you would let me have my freedom once in a while. I would wish that you would trust me with my middle school friends..." his comment sparked their first fight about him preventing her from being happy.

It was true that he wanted her to be happy but he was afraid; he was afraid that if he would let her be with her middle school friends she would realize how happy she was when she was single and would dump him. Tamaki didn't want to take that chance with her friends; knowing that her looks would attract another male that she wasn't him. "I'm sure that they are not old things Haruhi but I would prefer that you wouldn't see them at the moment because I would prefer getting to know you better."

She took a step back from him and paced herself for the sprint that was before her, "I won't let you make me a prisoner; I won't live in a cage alone and without any happiness." As she was about to run though; he held onto her arm and didn't let go, "please Tamaki; let me be the person that you fell in love with. Let me be me." He let her go as she ran; frightened of what lengths that he was going to go to keep her by his side. Her belief that she was in love with him was fading; the feelings of love for Tamaki Suou were turning into feelings of fear.

She was happy when she was with her best friends again; Maria Sirine and Riku Suka. She smiled at them as she opened the door to their meeting place; the cafe on the corner of Harajuku Street. "How are you doing at your schools? I missed you guys a lot after first attending Ouran High School."

They both hugged her tightly before the three of them took their respective seats; they could sense that there was something that was wrong and they were both eager to cheer her up. Maria spoke first, "We missed you too; Haruhi. School isn't the same without you around to smile and laugh with the rest of us. I heard that you were going out with Tamaki Suou; the son of the Suou empire; is that true?" She questioned as she took a sip of her tea.

Sara finished Maria's question with a statement, "I'm sure that it isn't what you had expected; Haruhi. Is he being possessive of you and not listening to your requests?" She bowed her head regrettably; provoking an attack on Tamaki, "you cannot let someone like him treat you that way Haruhi. What happened to the independent Haruhi that I knew in middle school? I thought that she had a strong heart that let everyone in and pushed the horrible people out of her life." Her friends were the joint second person that had told her that Tamaki wasn't right for her. She was confident though that she would be able to change Tamaki for the better and she would convince him to not be as possessive over her.

"Thank you for telling me this; I have come to a decision to quit Ouran High School so that he won't bother me," her friends smiled at her decision; they were thinking of the best decision for her and they were sure that they didn't want their best friend to be with Tamaki. "I have decided that I will instead attend Lobelia Girls' Academy instead; I have heard of their prestigious results and I am sure that if I attend there I will be able to become the lawyer that I have always wanted to be."

"Will we see you again?" They questioned in unison as they looked at her with pleading eyes.

She faked a smile so that she would make her friends happy, "of course you guys will see me again; we will meet as often as possible. If I attend Lobelia Girls' Academy; I am confident that I will be able to make my dream of becoming a lawyer just like my mother come true."

Her meeting with her friends had been cut short by Kyouya's emergency call to her, "we need you here Haruhi; we need you to stop Hikaru Hitachiin and Tamaki Suou from fighting with each other. I think that this is because of your relationship with Tamaki and the feelings of love that Hikaru has gained for you." Kyouya was the only person that she told about the pressing feelings that Hikaru had for her and the feelings of insecurity that Tamaki had for their relationship. He was the person that she trusted the most with her secrets and she was sure that he would always be the person that would be able to help her with anything.

"Thank you for telling me," she commented as she closed her cell phone and rushed in her Ouran High School uniform to stop the fighting that was occurring. She understood how important this club was to everyone and she understood that it was the thing that was creating harmony among the three high school year groups there. Haruhi had joined the Host Club because she thought that she would be able to influence the happiness that was felt by the rest of the school and she would be able to influence harmony with enemies and couples that were in trouble.

When she had gotten to Ouran High School half an hour later they were still fighting until she yelled at the both of them, "neither of you can have me; I am going to attend Lobelia Girls' Academy." They instantly stopped their fighting and both stared at her in amazement.

"Why are you going to Lobelia?"

"There won't be any men that will bother me," she turned to Kyouya, "I'm going to resign from Host Club duties; is that okay with you?" He nodded at her, "the only people that I will let see me though are Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and Kaoru-senpai because I believe that they are the only people that won't be as immature as the both of you have been." She bowed to everyone before taking her leave for the rest of the day in preparation for her Lobelia Girls' Academy entrance exam that was the next day.

She sat cross-legged at the dining table with her father as they ate their dinner together as her father was the first to break the silence. "What is wrong Haruhi; I thought that you were always happier than this?"

She broke from taking another bite, "I am taking the entrance exam to Lobelia Girls' Academy tomorrow. I hope that you don't mind dad that I have already sent the application forms; it's for personal reasons so I hope that you won't make me mention them. I am responsible enough to handle my own problems." He nodded in acceptance; he was hoping that Haruhi would open up to him sooner rather than later though. Since the death of her mother she hadn't revealed much of her feelings to him and he was wondering whether she would ever talk to him. His daughter was growing and he knew that he would let her go soon but he was trying to hold on because he didn't want to let go.

Haruhi was successful in her exams and was waiting in line for a loaned uniform as the bells rang at Lobelia Girls' Academy to signal the end of the day. She was thinking of how wonderful it would be that she would be attending Lobelia Girls' Academy on the coming Monday and how wonderful it would be that she was meeting new people. She was thankful that she was getting a second chance for a successful high school life without any romantic distractions. The next day wasn't unexpected though when the people that she had decided would only be able to visit her were there.

Hunny took a step forward and hugged her for the first time since he had met her, "Haru-chan needs to be happy and we don't think that Haru-chan will be able to be happy at Lobelia."

She smiled down admiringly at him, "I'm happy alone that you are trying to protect me but I am fine. I would be happier if I were able to attend a high school without the problem of a fight between two friends."

He pleaded with her again, "Haru-chan needs to realize that she is hurting people by leaving and is running away from her problem instead of fighting it and solving it finally. We won't be happy without Haru-chan and so we want her to come back; Tama-chan is unhappy without Haru-chan."

"I'm sorry Hunny-senpai but I have made up my decision and I have already done the scholarship entrance exam or Lobelia Girls' Academy."

Kyouya stood being Hunny and spoke regrettably about her departure, "Haruhi; I'm sure that you know by now that you leaving Ouran High School made both Tamaki and Hikaru unhappy with themselves and unhappy about the situation that you have put them in. I am sure that your departure will have a real impact on the attitude of the entire group and the image that we portray to customers."

She faked a smile that she had learnt to do so many times at him, "I am sorry but I would think that it would be in my best interest and for the entire groups that there wouldn't be any female distraction so that they will be able to concentrate on the large sector of female customers that is much larger than my sector of male ones."

"It isn't like that Haruhi; come with us and we will show you what your departure has done to both of them. I would like for you to speak with each of them so that the problems between them will be resolved."

"I don't want to speak with Tamaki," she admitted, "nor do I want to speak with Hikaru; you know the reason why and I don't understand why you are forcing me to do something that I don't want to do. Profit margins aren't everything and you should learn to realize that Kyouya- senpai." She shut the door on them and returned to preparing for her first day at Lobelia Girls' Academy. The uniform was a giant contrast to the heavy Ouran High School uniform and it was wonderful that she had that comfort of the contrast.

'They don't understand that I don't want to listen to their lies.' She told herself as she tied the bow around her neck, 'they are selfish.' There was another knock at the door and as she expected it was Tamaki, "I don't want to speak to you!" She screamed as she shoved him aside and ran down the stairs. Haruhi wasn't watching where she was going and instead fell off the first floor balcony and became unconscious.

Later she woke up and found that she was in a room that was sterile white and the man that she was in love with but didn't want to see was in front of her sleeping. "Thank goodness that you are finally awake, Haruhi. Your father and I thought that you would have more terrible injuries incurred."

She attempted to cross her arms finding instead that she had broken one of her arms, "I don't want to speak with you! I don't want to be your prisoner."

He bowed his head regrettably, "you are not my prisoner; Haruhi. I have my feelings under control and I assure you that Hikaru and I won't be fighting with each other anymore."

"I believe you then."

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review; I would like to know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

REDEMPTION CHANSON (REDEMPTION SONG)

She got a glance of herself in the mirror as she was tying her Lobelia Girls' Academy tie and realized something, 'this isn't me...I think that I belonged more at Ouran High School...' She was hoping that she would fit in easily at Lobelia Girls' Academy but she had thought again when Tamaki had secretly visited her late in the night and told her that he didn't want to let her go.

"You are the sunshine in my heart, Haruhi. Moreover; Haruhi; love is like wildflowers as you wouldn't know where they bloom and it is amazing that it has bloomed between you and I. I am thankful that I have met someone like you Haruhi; you have given me redemption for the lifestyle that I was living in." He kissed her forehead and she winced as he left for the waiting car.

It was their last meeting and it was still fresh in her mind even in the next morning; she was hoping that it would disappear and she couldn't stop thinking about it all through her first day. Lobelia Girls' Academy wasn't a place of distractions but again she had defied the odds and had gotten herself to be distracted by her personal problem with Tamaki. She leaned her arm against the window ledge and stared out the window and spotted Tamaki heading inside the Lobelia Girls' Academy compound and almost fell out the window as she realized.

He wasn't going to meet with her though; he was going to the head mistress to beg her to make the Academy a co-education academy. He was trying to get as close to Haruhi as possible so that he would be able to regain her confidence in him and so he would be able to court her again. Although; he had to convince her father that he had changed through; so that her father would think more respectable thoughts about him.

He knocked nervously on the head mistress' door as about a thousand girls crowded around him waiting for him to acknowledge them. Haruhi was walking past on her way to the toilet and noticed that he was waiting for the head mistress and though she would save him from the trouble of having to wait so long. She tugged on his sleeve, "do you really want to talk? I'll talk with you if you want to talk; just don't distract me during my school time." She pulled him into a corner and led him into the school's lush and full of flowers garden, "this is the garden that the students have tended to. I have only recently seen this amazing garden though; what do you think about it?"

"I think that it is beautiful that the students have spent so much time perfecting something that was already quite beautiful. I also think that it was the perfect idea to come here to speak with you; listen, Haruhi; do you think that you can spare one school day?"

"I think that I may be able to; considering that this is Lobelia Girls' Academy... Where are we going first?" Even though she didn't really like it at Lobelia Girls' Academy she was still hoping that it would be somewhere far so that people wouldn't be able to notice that she was from Lobelia Girls' Academy.

She linked her arm mindlessly into his as they walked out of the school together as he was taking her to their surprise date location. He was planning on taking her back to Ouran High School so that they would be able to hold a party to commemorate their getting together again; of course Hikaru wouldn't be invited though but he was hoping that he would come anyways. He had forgiven him for being that way with Haruhi but then he had some trouble being forgiven by Hikaru because of his spitefulness.

Hikaru was sitting on the bed thinking about how he was going to approach Haruhi the next time that he saw her; he was in the suit that Kaoru had given him but he was still thinking of whether he would be able to interrupt whatever Tamaki was doing or rather hoping for. Before he could think of it anymore through there was a knock on the door; it was Haruhi with a sympathetic expression on her face. "Hikaru...I think that I need to talk to you. I couldn't go with Tamaki when I realized that he was being spiteful to you."

"Thank you for being the same as you were before." He led her into the tea room, "I hope that you enjoy your time at Lobelia Girls' Academy."

She lowered her head, "it's not exactly as what I imagined and I find myself wanting to be back at Ouran High School; but I'm afraid of what might happen between you and me."

"What are you afraid of?" He commented as he touched her face but she pulled away.

"I'm afraid of falling in love with another person."

He kissed her lips, "You already know how I feel so you must decide for yourself who is right for you; if you choose Tamaki; I will respectfully stand down from the competition and if you choose me I will treat you the way that you deserve to be treated."

The feelings that she now had for Hikaru had come suddenly and she hated them because she had been with Tamaki for such a short time and in an even shorter time she had been attracted to a person that she hadn't realized had been there. She didn't realize what she was doing and found herself lying in his arms on his bed just listening to his heartbeat; regular and soothing. It was unlike Tamaki's which was wild and wandering.

She was asleep so he got a book to read so that he wouldn't have to leave this moment; it was a perfect moment that couldn't be disturbed. Her hair smelled of wild spicy strawberries and her eyes were that of angels; undeniably he was in love with this angel. He wrapped his arm around her as she slept and cherished the moment before her boyfriend would come and retrieve her again. There was a knock on the door again; he hadn't been expecting this angel's boyfriend to come so early to collect her. It was more like an angel that was dating and was still in love with a devil that thought that he would be able to capture her soul with superficial wooing.

Meanwhile Tamaki had been searching for Haruhi because she had told him that there was something that she needed to do first; alone; so he let her go but then she didn't come back. He couldn't think of any other place that she would be then Hikaru's house admitting feelings for him. 'That devil...' he thought as he ran rashly through the terraces knocking the stalls over. He had previously thought that they had conquered this hurdle of other guys liking her but then since it was someone that was so special he hadn't thought that it would take longer than moments.

Their relationship at the moment could be described as skips in a heartbeat; there have been many problems that they have encountered and have conquered. However this problem with Hikaru has been the most damaging overall because he is one of Haruhi's very best friends and it would be difficult for her to cut him out of her life.

This was her downfall; she had someone that she loved dearly already waiting for her but then there was another person that was taking over her heart. He was controlling it and for some reason she didn't mind letting him control it. She lied in this person's arms feeling guilty for the other man that she was meant to be with; the person that she had met in France and had fallen in love with so quickly. "Hikaru, Hikaru, please wake up; I need to tell you something." She was desperate to get back to the situation that she was in before Hikaru told her that he loved her.

"What is it Haruhi; did something happen?" Hikaru was distraught because Haruhi was distraught; he thought that sharing the same feelings with her would make her like him even more than Tamaki.

"It's Tamaki; I think that he's looking for me; I'm sorry Hikaru but I have to go. I had a beautiful time though." She blushed as she kissed him on the lips because she had never initiated a kiss before. Behind her stood Tamaki though and he was thoroughly contemplating what was going on behind his back and how long it had been occurring.

"You can come with me now Haruhi." He commanded her.

"Where are you taking me Tamaki? It wasn't Hikaru's fault; I initiated the kiss." He was dragging her by her arm to the car.

She had one last look at Hikaru before the car door shut, "you are not going to see him again for a while." He buried his head in his hands, "why did you do this to me Haruhi. I told you that I loved you and yet you went back to someone that I hated so much."

"It's not your fault either, Tamaki. It was my heart that told me to do this; I needed to know whether I was doing the right thing in abandoning someone that I had had a great friendship with. Somehow though; I found something that was more than what we had in the beginning." He slapped her hard causing her to fall to the floor of the limousine. A crimson bruise came to represent the 'love' that they had for each other; a harsh protective love with an even harsher shell to stop anyone from entering it.

"Don't you see Haruhi that it is also my fault for letting you be this way with the boys at Ouran High School Host Club? At this moment I am quite content to see you at Lobelia Girls' High School." She clutched at her cheek as he pressured her further by getting on top of her, "I love you Haruhi," he pressed his lips onto hers and held onto the hem of her skirt, "I love you but then I love you too much to do anything pressuring. However; if there is anything that will cause me trouble or that would cause trouble to you I will find a way to make you mine so that no one will touch you but me. Go home now and I'll see you tomorrow at school again."

He got off her and helped her out of the limousine, "I love Tamaki but this is a side that I never want to see again." She held tightly onto her jacket as her hands trembled to open the door.

Moments later she heard a knock on the door, "Haruhi; I need to talk to you. May I please come in?" he noticed the bruise that she had gotten on her face, "did Tamaki do this to you?"

She nodded quietly and opened the door wider so that he could come in, "Hikaru...I want to show you something." She led him to the balcony as the sun was about to set and began to sing her favourite song. 'Amazing Grace,' it was the song that she always sang when she was little and she was sad, "it's one of the things that make me happy and I want you to know this. Tamaki doesn't know anything about this and I don't intend to tell him." she pulled his hand to touch her heart, "I thought that you would be happy to feel my heartbeat for once." Her singing had struck a chord in him and made his face light up and his heart beat louder and faster. This angel couldn't be true but she was and she was in love with the lonely mortal also.

Her father returned from work and noticed that his daughter wasn't with that terrible person anymore; although he also noticed that she had recently gained a bruise to her cheek. Her singing was something that soothed him whenever he came from work after the death of his wife but his daughter hadn't been singing for a long time because there was nothing that she had to sing about. Nothing made her unhappy and nothing made her happy until Hikaru; he supposed that he was the new person that was in her life and Ryoji also liked this person and was finally on the same page with Haruhi.

Hikaru smiled at her as she sang, "you know this is only going to make me love you more?"

She nodded and he pulled her closer to him as they watched the sun set and waved to her father that was watching them. 'He finally seems happy,' she thought stopping her singing to kiss Hikaru on the cheek. She had never imagined that she would fall in love with one of her best friends though.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

Thank you for reading this series up to here and I hope that you continue to read and to send me review of what you think about this story series.


	6. Chapter 6

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

DE DERNIERE CŒUR (BREAKING THE HEART)

Haruhi was awestruck by the habit that her father had carried through the years that her mother had been dead; he was still telling her how much that he loved her and how much he was working to pay for Haruhi's tuition at Lobelia Girls' Academy. It was much more expensive because she had transferred to Lobelia Girls' Academy mid-term; Haruhi hadn't told her father that she was going to go back to Ouran High School because Hikaru was there and she would make Tamaki happy though. She was much more content with her father still being in love with her mother and the fact that he still wouldn't date anyone else. "You don't have to watch me do this Haruhi! You can go to school by yourself can't you; or would you like for me to come with you?"

She gave her father a wink, "I don't need you to be someone that is obsessed with being a protective father."

"Did you break up with Tamaki yet?"

"I'm going to do it today; that is why I'm in my Ouran High School uniform because I'm going to go back to Ouran High School." Her father smiled as she left and turned back to the picture of her mother.

"She's going to make herself happy today honey and I'll try my best to make her happy."

She was going to be brave today and she wasn't going to be the coward that she was yesterday; the bruise still remained on her face but she was going to wear it with strength. Haruhi knocked twice on the Chairman's door before he told her to come in, "Haruhi; are you going to return to Ouran High School?" she nodded and sat on one of the seats that were available in front of the desk, "I also heard that you are dating my son; is that right?" She nodded again but this time the bruise that he had given to her out of 'love' was shown, "that was from my son wasn't it Haruhi. I'll make sure that he won't be able to see you when you are here and I'm sure that the boys at the Host Club will help you also. You see Haruhi; sometimes Tamaki is a little reckless but I've never seen him this protective with anyone, I'm on your side Haruhi and I'm going to make sure that he doesn't hurt you. Welcome back to Ouran High School though."

He patted her on the back as he gave her a new timetable that would give her no opportunity to see Tamaki. His plan didn't work though because as soon as Tamaki heard that Haruhi had returned to Ouran High School he wanted to see her straight away and pushed her into a private study so that they would be alone. "I thought that I had made it clear that you were to stay at Lobelia Girls' Academy."  
"I wanted to see you," she lied as she linked her arm into his and waved to Hikaru who was standing behind Tamaki. Haruhi also mouthed that she wanted to see him later.

The walk was more than a little awkward because she was trying to break up with him but he wasn't giving her a chance to get a word in, "Haruhi; did you know that I love you?" She nodded after he had mentioned it for the thirtieth time, "I don't want us to be ever apart and I don't want many to be bothering us. I want to live in London with you where we will not be disturbed and we will not have anyone troubling us."

She was shocked and he finally allowed her to get her word in, "I'm sorry Tamaki but I don't want to go; I want to stay with Hikaru. I hope that you understand that I'm not in love with you anymore; this relationship is too violent for me and it is time that I release myself from this violence that I'm experiencing. I really hope that you won't be too hurt by this; in the beginning I thought that you were immature but now I understand what you really mean to me."

He began to laugh manically, "You think that I'm fazed by our parting? I was never in love with you anyways; I was just making my feelings up for you. You are beautiful; however you do not have the emotional stability that I need! I was just using you!" He slapped her once again and she fell onto the floor in front of the crowd of fan girls that had lined up behind them. The fan girls pulled her back up the help her up and scowled at Tamaki; even though they would normally be on the side of the handsome man they were on Haruhi's side because Tamaki was being vicious. "Did you hear me?! I don't love you and I never did!"

The fan girls walked away with her helping Haruhi recover from the shock that they and she had received. When she got home that day there were piles of flowers that were all addressed to her; she assumed that they were from the fan girls at Ouran High School.

The next day was even more difficult because the Chairman (who was Tamaki's father) called the both of them to his office to discuss the reason for the incident that occurred. "I don't want our school to have the reputation that its men are not mature enough to sort their problems with women through other means than violence. Do you understand Tamaki how hurt Haruhi was by the incident?"

He nodded reflectively, "I think that you would find that I was more hurt by the incident. You didn't hear the full story, father."

"What's the full story then?"

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, "tell him then; you seem proud enough of breaking my heart."

She turned to the Chairman, "I'm sorry Chairman but I couldn't handle the relationship that I was having with your son; he was too protective and possessive of me. I hope that you will understand the reason that I don't want to see him at the moment. May I be excused?"

"Yes," he said simply as he opened the door for her. He turned back to his son, "why do you think that Haruhi broke up with you, son?"

"I have no idea; I was going to bring her to London when I was to start schooling there."

His father chuckled to himself, "you thought of this all by yourself? Without consulting me you told Haruhi Fujioka that is a year your junior that you wanted to go that step further with her in moving in together?" Tamaki nodded and his father laughed again, "You were really in love with Haruhi; weren't you?" he looked to the ground; no longer having any desire to convince himself otherwise anymore; he was in love with Haruhi and he still is; it's an undeniable fact. It's only Hikaru that is stopping him from being truly happy with her and he was jealous that she had fallen in love with Hikaru.

She was standing outside listening to every word that they were saying to each other intently; she wasn't sure whether it was because she was in love with him or whether it was that she was trying to gain more information to calm him down. 'So he truly wants redemption?' she questioned herself as she walked away, 'he's not going to get it however much he tries.' The only person that she wanted to be with at the moment was Hikaru because he was a person that truly treated her with kindness and respect; rather than Tamaki that had treated her as though she was a possession that was to be kept to him.

While she was walking she met with Hikaru who was waiting for her outside of the gates as soon as the bell had rang, "so; does this mean that I can walk you home?" She nodded holding his hand in hers as they walked together. She had been friends with Hikaru for a long time; however she had never imagined that there would be feelings that would be gained for him and that they would become a couple through this fashion. "I love you Haruhi and I wish that you and I would be able to be together forever."

She leaned against him; using him for support, "you are my love and I want our relationship to be perfect and forever."

"Me too."

END OF CHAPTER SIX

Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter; please review because I would like to know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

PREMIERIERE RENDEZ-VOUS (FIRST DATE)

She tugged on his arm as they were reaching her house; she was frightened of what her father would think but then she remembered that her father had met Hikaru before and it seemed as though he enjoyed Hikaru's company. "I think that it's time that I officially introduce you to my father as my official boyfriend. Are you okay with that Hikaru?"

"Why do you think that I am with you then?" He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her. For some reason he couldn't stop himself from kissing her; it was either the euphoria that he felt from being with her or it was the spite that he felt because of Tamaki's reaction from learning that Haruhi wasn't in love with him anymore and she was willing to make herself more independent because of it.

Her father was waiting for her at the kitchen; cooking but then he noticed that Hikaru was there also, "so; does this mean that we have another mouth to feed tonight?"

"I'm sorry if this troubles you..."

Her father waved his arms frantically, "no, it's no trouble at all; in fact I would prefer the company of Hikaru as well as you. He seems the more cheerful person than the person that you were last seeing."

"You don't have to refrain from saying his name dad. I'm fine with it."

"Tamaki?" She turned to Hikaru who had suddenly spoken up, "don't worry about it either; Haruhi." He gave her a bear hug to calm her down, "don't worry about it Haruhi; I don't mind caring for you." He smiled at her, "I love it that you are that special person in my life that has also made me the special person in her life."

"Thank you," she blushed as she kissed him; realizing that her father was still in the room.

Her father glanced over to them while he was eating dinner, "what happened? I wasn't listening."

"It is nothing that you need to worry about," they both said in unison, "but could we be excused? It is our first date tonight." Haruhi's father smiled to her as he waved them goodbye for the night.

Once Hikaru had closed the door on the view of her father he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately; he felt that she deserved to know just how much he loved her. The kiss surprised her and she pulled away quicker than he would be thinking about taking it to the 'next level'. It was true that she loved him at the moment but she was concerned that the relationship was moving too quickly; it was getting too physical and it was getting too unemotional. She turned to him and held both of his hands in hers, "I thought that we had a first date at the moment not a kissing competition to each other."

"You're right; Haruhi- I was just hoping that you wouldn't be teasing me for the rest of the night by not giving me any kisses. You know that you are a good kisser, Haruhi?"She blushed as she tucked her long brunette hair behind her ears, "I'm sure that you would like our first date; it's one of your most favourite cosplays that we did in the past before Tamaki came to the Host Club. Can you guess which one it is?"

She laughed to herself, "why wouldn't I know myself? Of course it would be the fairytale cosplay that we did on my birthday."

"Exactly right, welcome to fairytale palace; my very own princess..." He wrapped his arm around her waist as he opened the door of the limousine for her and led her onto the rooftop that was decorated with fairy lights and was set up to represent the new found freedom that she had retrieved. "Take a seat, princess."

She smiled, "Thank you for the date that I always wished for."

"I should tell you that I fell in love with you the day that you came to Ouran High School. I fell in love with your beautiful eyes and you luscious hair but then you didn't seem to notice me at that time; you were busy with your studies."

She sighed, "But then I found the time to make friends and that was when Kyouya asked me whether I would join the Host Club because it would be more interesting if there was a female host as well. Then I met you and we became the best of friends."

He smiled to himself, "I never thought that we would be together...but then it means that I thought wrong."

"You sure did." She smiled as she kissed him for the millionth time in two days. It was the best first date that she could ask for; the fairy lights on the rooftop were a little cliché but that was how she liked it to be. They would be alone for the night and they would be able to talk to each other if eternity would let them. This was her true love and now that she had realized it she didn't want to let it go.

Tamaki was staring at them from his car that was waiting in front of Haruhi's building when he was contemplating whether he would carry out what his father suggested. He realized now that Hikaru **and **Haruhi had betrayed him in getting together when he wasn't looking. Even though they had known each other longer than he had known Haruhi that didn't give Hikaru an excuse to make Haruhi cheat on him. 'I have to do something about this; Haruhi is my girlfriend and I never wanted to let her go in the first place!' He hurried to open the door and rushed up the flights of emergency stairs to the rooftop where they were but when he got there they were gone. Into a helicopter they had gone; it was the very thing that Haruhi wanted a first date to be; there would be a fairytale dinner before a private helicopter lifted the special couple to a secret location which the girl would be overjoyed with.

Haruhi was sitting in the seat that was nearest to the view of Tamaki standing on the rooftop and out of the corner of her eye she noticed the stance that he was in. 'Who was this person and why did this person have to love me so much to cause me so much pain?' She turned back to Hikaru who was begging for her attention, "So; where are we going for the rest of the night?"

"It's a surprise so you have to close your eyes for the moment," he paused to shield her eyes from anything that would give the location away, "you have to trust me tonight Haruhi."

"I think that I can do that." She clasped her hand onto Hikaru's that was shielding her eyes just in case there might be something in that hand that she would be missing. "Are we there yet?"

"No; we just started our journey," he chuckled wrapping his other arm around her waist and putting her hand to her eyes instead of using his.

Tamaki sat on one of the chairs that remained trying to hold onto the remembrance of Haruhi; his love that he wasn't ready to let go but it was no use at the moment; he couldn't chase after her. No, the next day at school he would ask her what was truly going on behind Hikaru and her relationship.

What was a perfect sunrise to the perfect night? The perfect sunrise would be one that you would be able to spend with someone that you loved dearly. Haruhi glanced to Hikaru as they stood together on the balcony of her apartment; last night she was surprised when her father said that Hikaru would be able to stay the night and that he wouldn't even mind if they slept in the same bed as long as they didn't do anything that was beyond Haruhi's age at the moment. Hikaru didn't even betray her father's trust as Tamaki often would; they just hugged each other as they slept; however she didn't notice that Hikaru had been staring at her the whole night admiring their relationship.

'This angel, she's the person that will remain as my best and truest love if we ever break up...' he was hoping that it would never happen though. Last night was the best date that he had also because he was in love with someone that was the most perfect and kindest person that he had ever met. As they were eating though; he remembered that he had left his brother alone for the night with the maids that were twins like them...he didn't know what his brother would do to them. Even though Kaoru was the younger brother he often found that Kaoru would attempt to be the most dominant one.

He rushed home but found that he was just reading a book, "You thought that I would do something to those innocent maids that have been serving us since we were young children and they were also young children? How was your date with the wonderful Haruhi Fujioka?"

Hikaru sighed to himself, "I thought that you would've been the first one to ask her out but then when she came to our house and confessed to me I thought that there was something that was wrong with her."

"There's nothing wrong with her liking the best person that I would even recommend myself; although for a moment before you came into her life I thought that I would be the person that is in your place at the moment. I have that wish but I would never do anything to endanger anyone's happiness; although exceptions do apply- mostly to Tamaki Suou...." he chuckled as he put the book down to hug his brother, "I'm happy that you found love this early in life."

"As am I; although...am I too late for our usual breakfast?"

"Not at all." He led his Hikaru to the kitchen and sat with him at the kitchen table and handed him a plate with the breakfast this morning. Hikaru stared at the carefully crafted omelette and sausage that was in front of him, "I told the cooks that they would be able to make a commoner's breakfast this morning because we thought that it would be interesting to taste. What do you think Hikaru? Is it as delicious as I think that it is?"

"Yeah," Hikaru strained a smile to Kaoru; he knew that this was all an act- his brother was really jealous that he could be with Haruhi and was really jealous that he wasn't the person that she had confessed her love to.

At school there were the same reactions that Kaoru had had when he found out that there was a new relationship that involved Hikaru and Haruhi. At the same time the fan girls were jealous and angry that she was now with Hikaru and they were also thankful that she had changed her boyfriend from Tamaki to the ever-so-perfect Hikaru. Haruhi looked nervously at Hikaru while she held his hand and he was carrying her books as well as his own, "don't you think that we're making too strong of an impression?"

"There is nothing that you need to worry about Haruhi. They're happy for us; don't you realize it Haruhi?" The atmosphere was quite different to the one that was in the halls when they emerged in the Third Music Room.

Kyouya approached them first, "Haruhi; don't you think that this relationship is a little reckless at the moment? Don't you understand that your relationship with Tamaki..." he paused to gather his thoughts, "don't you think that when you broke it off that he was more than a little upset?"

She confessed to him, "I know that he was upset, Kyouya-senpai; but I think that it was right for me to break it off with him." She took a serious tone, "don't you think that he was taking advantage of me?" she walked out of the room; declaring that she wouldn't be doing any hosting duties for the day even if it was Hikaru that begged her to come to the Third Music Room. She wasn't going to be intimidated by rich people.

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

Thank you for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter; please **review. **I would really like to know what you think about my writing.


	8. Chapter 8

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

SOMEBODY AU APPARENCE AU (SOMEONE TO LOOK TO)

Haruhi had previously thought that her troubles with Tamaki Suou was over but then she thought wrong because when she was walking home from the bus stop she noticed that he was sitting on the swing waiting for her. She began to turn away from him but then he called after her before she could run (again), 'I want to talk to you; Haruhi. Please let me explain; I don't want it to be like this between us- before I became selfish...I want it to be like that again.'

She began to shed tears; she didn't want to have the terrible feelings again, 'please then; please explain to me the reason why you are making me feel this way! Please explain to me the reason that I am feeling so depressed!'

He held her hands together so that she wouldn't be able to hit him, 'sit down and let me explain.' She sat down obediently, 'the first thing that I want to say is that I'm sorry for the way that I treated you; it wasn't the right way to treat someone that you love.' It was clearly evident, he was still in love with her and it was also clear that it was because of her relationship with Hikaru that had been established that he was feeling hurt. It was true that she wanted to be friends with Tamaki again and it was also true that she still had feelings of love for him.

'What is it that you really want to say to me?'

'I still love you and I don't want to lose you to Hikaru Hitachiin.'

She crossed her arms, 'so do you still think that I am an object that was in your possession?'

'No, that was the main reason that I was waiting here for you.'

'Then show me that you want to appreciate me and that you won't ever treat me horribly ever again.' He tucked loose strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed them before kissing her forehead and pulling her closer to him. 'I love you Haruhi Fujioka; now do you see why I won't ever let you go?'

She lowered her eyes and kissed his cheek, 'I understand and I love you too but there is something that you must understand. I like someone else right now and that person is keeping me safe and far from harm's way; I think that I am falling in love with that person and you must understand that I cannot keep yo-yoing my feelings between you and him. That person deserves to know that I met you today and I will tell him because I trust him not to do anything violent to me. Please leave so that I may be at peace.'

'I do not trust that you want me to leave…' he whispered into her ear as he turned to go back to his car. Tamaki also noticed that Hikaru had seen what they were doing to each other and paused to tell him something, 'take good care of that beautiful princess that has been waiting for her knight's return…'

'I will; I promise.' It was common ideal that Hikaru would be able to take care of Haruhi the way that Tamaki would if he weren't so protective of her. Hikaru turned to Haruhi and gestured for her to come closer to him so that he would be able to tell her his true feelings at the moment. 'That person that just left; he loves you so much that he is willing to let you go and to let you come to me. I love you too but then I don't love you enough to be like that with you and I don't think that I would ever be able to match your first and absolute boyfriend. I think that that person would make a better boyfriend for you than what I am at the moment.'

'But...Hikaru...I thought that you loved me...I love you...' she urged as he began to push her away from him.

'It seems that it isn't the kind of love that I have for you; it's a different kind of love that you need to distinguish from the true love that you have with Tamaki. I can recognize that you are still in love with that man but you need to recognize it for yourself; I am giving you the space so that you will be able to recognize that.' He kissed her forehead before leaving her to her thoughts.

When she opened the door to the apartment she noticed that her father wasn't home; however there was already dinner that was on the table for her to eat as well as a note. Her father barely made dinner for her because she would take on all the household chores but then when he did she would try her best to appreciate the mediocrity of it. She read the note while she ate, 'Hi Haruhi; I'm working so here's dinner for you. I thought that you would like it if you wouldn't have to cook for one night and I also already cleaned the whole house and made your bed so that you don't have to worry about that either. Have a good night and I hope that you are doing well with Hikaru and Tamaki tailing behind. I trust that you will make the decision between the two.' It was clear to everyone else how she felt about the two of them but for some reason she was the only person that in the dark about it.

There was not much to her feelings and yet she couldn't understand them; she wanted to be with Hikaru because he was the person that treated her right and he was the person that had always been there. On the other hand there was Tamaki who she met in France; when she met him she thought that he was the perfect prince that she hadn't been searching for but found anyways and for some reason she felt the same about the both of them. She released the tight grip that she had on the spoon that she was eating the rice with, 'why does it have to be this way?' she questioned herself in the desolate apartment.

The next day at Ouran wasn't as bad as she thought that it would be; the Host Club gave her space so that she would be able to reaffirm her position as the 'queen of host club'. Since Tamaki's time at Ouran he had quickly assumed the position of the king of the host club which meant that he would be able to spend a lot of time with Haruhi since they didn't have any classes together because he was a year ahead of her.

She encountered Hikaru in the lunch room and surprisingly it wasn't awkward for him, 'how are you doing today?' He questioned her as he sat on the chair opposite her.

She opened her homemade lunch, 'I'm fine; how about you?'

'I'm fine,' he paused for a moment; noticing the awkwardness in her voice. He smiled a sudden smile at her. 'Why do you think that just because we were in a relationship with each other that we won't be able to be like the two best friends that we were previous to the establishment of our romantic relationship? I loved you Haruhi and even though you say that you love me; I will always be able to tell that it isn't the love that I want it to be. It is the love that you have for our friendship and it is the love of how I will always be there to save you from mistakes that are to be made.'

He had a lot of confidence in himself but it was up to her to show him that he wasn't the person that was telling the truth in the relationship; in fact he was the person that was the most stupid in the relationship. 'This is not about our romantic relationship Hikaru; this is about how you won't be confident enough to admit to me your true feelings and you won't be confident enough to show me that you would hate it if I were with someone else. It's true also that I still love Tamaki but I want you to be mine.'

'I'm sorry Haruhi but this is for the best and I **am **telling the truth so **believe it**.' He picked up his tray to leave, 'trust your heart and ignore your over-complicated thoughts for a moment. You love Tamaki; so you should trust it.' He left her speechless and without anymore comebacks to keep him too close to her.

Hikaru needed space at the moment; his (former) girlfriend was still in love with her ex-boyfriend and he could see that. He could also see that her ex-boyfriend was a good person on the inside and his former girlfriend would have to see it one way or another. He took one last look at Haruhi before he fled to the clubroom to be alone; club activities were on a halt at the moment because of the feud for Haruhi's affections between Tamaki and him.

How could **he **be the way that he was at the moment though? He had the girl of his dreams in his arms and yet he chose to let her go to another man that he held a grudge against; how could he do that to himself? Hikaru's thoughts were crowding his head and they were making it hurt; they were thoughts about passion and thoughts about jealousy in what seemed like a short 6 months within which he had met Haruhi's first boyfriend and had become her boyfriend himself. Love wasn't complicated to him anymore; he understood the person that it was and he understood the mysterious ways that it worked toward him; _it would never happen to him the way that it happened to him with Haruhi ever again_. No; something like that was rare and it would always remain as that relationship that all others would have to live up to.

He sat in the clubroom facing the windows overlooking the front courtyard while he was eating and noticed that there was a couple at the front courtyard dancing to no music. It was a move that he would have to remember for his next true love.

Tamaki was waiting for the right time to approach Haruhi when Kyouya appeared suddenly behind him and pushed him in front of her, 'Tell her how you feel; that you love her and that you always want to be with her.' He grinned evilly as he walked away thinking to himself the miracle that he had performed for the couple with the best connection in the world.

Tamaki stood nervously in front of Haruhi while he waited for her to notice the plight that he wanted to make with her; he truly wanted to kiss her right there but then he had to be patient. She finally noticed that he was standing in front of her and dropped her chopsticks purposely to the floor. While bending down to pick it up Tamaki also bent down to help her and came close to kissing her, 'hello Haruhi; how are you today?'

'I'm fine but I would rather that we wouldn't talk to each other from under the table and we talk like civilized people.' Tamaki stood up first and held out his hand to help Haruhi up, 'I want to talk to you also. Do you know that Hikaru and I broke up with each other?'

'That's a shame; I thought that you guys were happy with each other though.'

'I think that I'm still in love with you and I think that you are the same with me…' She smiled as she reached her hand across the table to his.

He pulled his hand away, 'Hikaru told you this didn't him?' She nodded regretfully but then he pulled her into his chest, 'I will never treat you the way that I treated you before we broke up again. Do you believe me?'

'Yes. I love you.'

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

Thank you for reading this chapter; I hoped that you enjoyed it and please review as I would love to know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

DE TOMBER AMOUREUX (FALL IN LOVE)

MA INCASSABLE SENSATION POUR TOI (MY UNBREAKABLE FEELINGS FOR YOU)

'I love you...' The three words that she had been dwelling upon for the past few days was still stuck in her head at the end of the incredible week within which she had been dumped by Hikaru however found her true love again. It might have been her imagination but during the past few days they were the best of her life. She was eating breakfast by herself when she heard a knock at the door; she expected it to be Tamaki but then it was the rest of the host club without Tamaki or Hikaru. It seemed that her meetings with the host club now involved only Mori, Hunny, Kyouya and Kaoru.

'We wanted to visit you because it has been a long time and we want to talk to you too.' They were often in unison which each other; probably the practise of being in the Host Club had caused the habit to occur. She set up the table in the dining area so that it would be suitable for the extra people that had showed up on her doorstep to so-called speak to her. While she was preparing tea Kaoru came into the kitchen to talk to her alone.

'I heard from Hikaru that he dumped you; how are you handling it Haruhi?' she ignored the taunt and instructed him to wait in the dining area with the others. 'I'm sorry for that and I would've hoped that we would have been better friends when you were with my brother Hikaru. I really thought that your relationship would have lasted longer.' He returned to the dining room; easing Haruhi about having to please him even though Hikaru broke up with her.

Haruhi tentatively carried the tray to the dining room and set cups for each of the hosts while they interrogated her about her renewed relationship with Tamaki. 'What did you feel for Tamaki while you were with Hikaru?'

'How did you feel when he admitted to you that he still loved you a lot?'

'Why did you think that Hikaru would dump you so harshly? Was it harsh?' she hated it; she was being bombarded with questions that were clearly confusing her.

When they finally left she exhaled before she heard another knock at the door; she predicted that it was Tamaki coming to check on her again. Unfortunately he was falling into old patterns again but she didn't mind quite as much anymore. Surprisingly he was in a suit and his hair was slicked back, 'I want to talk to you alone Haruhi. Is your father home; I wonder?'

She shook her head, pondering what he wanted to talk about, 'my father's not home at the moment; although he is quite unpredictable so he can come back at any time and surprise even the people with the strongest of hearts.' She chuckled to herself.

Tamaki looked away and towards the window as though he was avoiding something. Then he took her hand and caressed it, 'I love you Haruhi but there is something that I need to do right now. I need to go to London to ensure that my family's assets are secure; my grandmother has announced that if I do not commit myself to the family business my position as the sole heir of the company will cease to exist. She has also suggested that I take you with me to demonstrate to the rest of the world that I have that someone that I love. Will you come with me to London; Haruhi Fujioka?'

'Do you know what is going on inside me at the moment?'

'I am ready to take that chance.' He stared directly into her eyes and reassured her that he would be the right person to take care of her and the person that would love her forever.

They were to set off for London at sunset; she left a note for her father notifying him of her departure to London in the case that he wouldn't allow her to go. She knew that she was defying her father's wishes of being with Tamaki but she wanted to be with him; forever even if it meant to be close to that person more than anyone else.

He had gotten her another dress for the occasion; although he knew that she was getting tired of getting dresses all the time so he got flower hairpins to accompany the floral romantic styled dress. She twirled in the doorways of his house while she was waiting for him to pack. 'Haruhi; can you come here for a minute?' he was calling her from his bedroom.

She ran to his bedroom, 'what is it?'

'Come closer; I need your help with something.' As she was approaching him cautiously he grabbed her by the waist and flung her onto the bed. He didn't hesitate and crawled on top of her, 'I love you and I want you to be my wife.'

'We are too young!' She stammered as he tucked her hair behind her ears, 'I don't even think that we are mature enough to be this close to each other.'

He chuckled to himself, 'don't worry Haruhi; I won't do anything that I or you will regret.' He spread kisses on her neck before reaching her mouth; she pulled away, 'at least come to London with me.'

'I hope that you know what you are doing then,' she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, 'I love you so then that means that I should trust your judgement right? London's definitely going to be fun.' They left before the clock ticked onto the twelfth hour on Tamaki's private family aeroplane.

He glanced to her seat while she was sleeping and started thinking to himself, 'I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like her...I want to be with Haruhi forever and never let go.'

His judgement of her feelings was flawed though; the only person that she trusted wasn't Tamaki and the only person that she loved wasn't just him. There was more than one person that she was in love with; she was still in love with Hikaru. She was only with Tamaki for the sake of Hikaru's happiness and he was only one with whom she was truly happy to acknowledge. She didn't know when he would be available enough to acknowledge her as someone that he loved though but she was hoping that it would be very soon.

She leaned against the balcony of her apartment; the place where she thought often. He was the only person that she thought that she belonged to but then she couldn't be with him. He was her best friend but she thought that it was wrong that she liked her best friend when she was with her first boyfriend again.

The day at school was even more awkward because they both were there just giving each other dirty looks for being with the same girl. She knew the person that she wanted to be with but she didn't want to endanger the fabulous relationship that she had with Tamaki.

Tamaki was a person that cared about her and loved her; he even wanted to marry her but then she didn't want to be in love with someone that would be so crazy as when she would so much as talk to Hikaru again. She had restricted herself today to just saying one word to him that meant that she did still like him and hoped that he would realize it all the same. She could see it in his eyes that he still wanted to be with her and she wanted to urge him to re-think his decision to break up but then she knew that Tamaki would be hot on the trail.

'Haruhi **is **the person that Hikaru wants to be with but there is something that is stopping him. Haruhi's arrogance.' Kaoru was standing in front of her while she was eating trying to explain to her the reason that Hikaru still loved her.

As Kaoru was talking to Haruhi; Tamaki pulled her aside and spoke to her, 'I love you and I know that I am not supposed to be so jealous but I want you to be with me. Only me.' She put her nose to his and put their foreheads together in intimacy.

'I know that you want me to yourself but I would rather that you wouldn't be so interested in my private matters. I would rather that you let me be me so that I **would **be free enough to love you without any strings that are attached.' He snatched a kiss from her and winked as he walked away as the bell rang in the background. She didn't think that he would be like that; so cheeky; she was starting to love him again and that love made her cheeks burn.

The love that made her cheeks burn...it was unbearable that she wanted to hide herself away every time that Hikaru would walk past her. Her love for Tamaki had faded faster than chalk on your face; she didn't need it and she didn't want it.

She didn't understand the reason that he wouldn't understand that she loved him so much and wouldn't rather be in a relationship with an obsessive compulsive boyfriend.

END OF CHAPTER NINE

Thank you for reading this chapter and I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

De Tomber Amoureux (Fall in Love)

Je Amoureux Toi (I Love You)

'You are a liar.' Haruhi was the person that he had fallen in love with so easily when she had come to the middle school but he wouldn't believe that this wonderful person hadn't been only 'using' him for protection. 'I don't believe that you still love me.'

She tried to kiss him but then he pulled away, 'please Hikaru. I do love you and I do want to be with you. Even though it's cruel you are the only person that I want to be with right now. The only reason that I was with Tamaki was because I wanted to be with you and the warmness of being with him was the closest that I could get to being with you.' She hugged him tightly so that he wouldn't be able to escape. 'Understand that you are the only person that I want to be with. I want you to make me understand the reason that you made me the lonely person in Ouran High School.'

'I thought that you were only using me when you broke up with Tamaki to get back at him. We were friends before and it would be very hard to replicate that relationship with anyone else. I thought...' she kissed his cheek so that he would stop talking.

'I wouldn't be so cruel to anyone just for my own selfish need; except for maybe Tamaki...'she chuckled as she caressed his face. 'Je Amoureux Toi.'

'What is that?'

'It's the tiny bit of French that I learnt while I was exchanging in Paris. It means that I love you.'

'Okay then. J-e Amour-roose Toy.'

She kissed his cheek again, 'close but you're using the wrong accent.' They were in his bedroom talking to each other She had thought that he loved her; the only person that he really cared about. Now it was all coming true and she was realising his true potential as someone that she could see in the future being with.

Tamaki had left for London alone because her answer to being together with him was no and that he finally realized how much she disliked his company. She gave him another kiss on the cheek, 'I'm sure that now you understand how much I love you.'

'Not really...' he joked as he sent her into a fit, 'of course I know how much you love me and how much that I love you.'

END OF CHAPTER AND SERIES

I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and the serious. I had to stop it here before it got too dramatic! I hoped that this was the right time to end it though; please review.


End file.
